


i want to live in a wooden house

by m0ssylog



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, at what point does social media become a burden, slight angst, the media destroys everyone and it will destroy u too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ssylog/pseuds/m0ssylog
Summary: Nessa just wanted to see her girlfriend in between photoshoots. Instead, paparazzi find Nessa and Elsie making out, and they get photographic evidence. The looming possibility of their lives being destroyed due to the media circus begins to concern Nessa.
Relationships: nessa/self insert
Kudos: 1





	i want to live in a wooden house

**Author's Note:**

> might edit this if i notice smth wrong
> 
> elsie is my self insert. she specializes in dark and fairy types so she looks a bit like a grunge fairy eboy lol. her pokemon are morgrem, a liepold(?), and a xerneas. fun fact she dsnt believe xerneas is a god. shes a scorpio too
> 
> anyway have fun

“Ahh,” Nessa hisses through her teeth, “Mm.”

“Take your time, my love.” Elsie reaches up to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. Her pale blue eyes look into Nessa with concern.

Gulping, Nessa purses her lips. “I-I can do this.”

Just as Nessa tries to slide down further, Elsie stops her, hands gripping her hips tight. Despite Nessa working out to maintain her body shape, Elsie worked out to be strong, so the grip was impenetrable.

“Are you really that stubborn?” Elsie smirks.

The two lay on Nessa’s bed, in the middle of a bedroom showing the signs of pokemon trainer success and a supermodel lifestyle. There are large windows with the shades pulled in so no one can see. Mostly for decency, but also for paparazzi. Elsie wears a strap on and Nessa sits atop them. The two breathe heavily, sweat beading on the back of their necks.

Nessa huffs as the head of the silicone dick presses against her entrance, “It just... Feels so good.”

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself, is all.” Elsie sits up slightly. “Does it hurt?”

Nessa nods. Her blue and black hair sticks to her face.

“What did I tell you?” Elsie smiles, shaking their head in disbelief. They rub circles with their thumbs into Nessa’s skin.

“But it also feels good!” Nessa complains, “I don’t know!”

Laughing, Elsie sits up all the way. Even while sitting, they’re taller than her. Their messy mullet is even messier than usual. “Take it slow.” Their hands slide up from her hips and cup her breasts. Taking their thumbs, they begin to tweak at her nipples.

“Hah-hh...”

“And how does that feel?”

Nessa smiles through a moan, “Great.”

Elsie leans forward and begins to kiss at her neck.

“Mm,” Nessa giggles, “I-I’m... Going to try to put more in.”

Elsie looks back up, nodding. Her hands move back down to the woman’s hips. Not holding her from moving, but providing support. As she slid down further on the strap, Nessa whimpered, and her head rested on Elsie’s chest. Surprisingly, she went all the way down.

With the dildo all the way inside, she breathes heavily, sighing, “That feels amazing.”

Elsie pulls her into a kiss. They knew she’d need some time to adjust... And they missed her lips. The two got so into the kissing that Nessa pushed into Elsie, causing them to lay back down. Back curled, Nessa held Elsie’s cheek with one hand and their shoulder with another hand. Then Elsie felt her hips move. So they pull away from her mouth.

“Are you going to move?”

Nessa smiles. “Yes.”

“Okay, just-“

“I know, Elsie.” Nessa pecks their lips. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m a big girl.”

“Don’t say that when I’m literally fucking you.”

The two laugh, and Nessa soon moves. She pulls her hips in a circle, slowly rising, and coming back down. “Nm...” She bites her lip.

Elsie brings a hand to her mouth. She runs a thumb over the bottom lip, taking it out of her mouth. “I want to hear you moan, sugar.”

Nessa’s belly flipped in arousal. Grinning, she begins to pick up the pace. “Ahh,” She moans, hands having to move to the bedsheets, “H-holy... Nmm.” Her hazel eyes eventually shut. Mouth agape, she does what makes feel her good.

The sounds Nessa created made Elsie even more turned on. If only they could reach their clit. They study Nessa’s face instead. They wanted to remember this.

Nessa moves faster. She sits up straighter, hands reaching back to hold Elsie’s thighs. “Oh, that...” She laughs, moaning, “Feels ah-amazing.”

Elsie didn’t think much before doing something. In a quick smooth movement, she sat up, grabbed Nessa, pulled her close, and switched to missionary. The toy slid out when doing this but everything else was rather successful.

“Elsie!” Nessa’s eyebrows furrow, “What are you doing?”

Without saying anything, Elsie lines up the fake cock and pushes back inside her girlfriend.

“E-Elsie! Ahh!” Nessa cranes her neck, fingers balling up the bedsheets below them.

Elsie leans down and sets their teeth on the woman’s neck. Nessa responds with another moan. Slowly, she begins to move her hips. Hands gripping Nessa’s waist tight, she begins to create a rhythm that would be sure to satisfy them both. She begins to create hickeys as well.

“I-I... Do-ahh...” Nessa couldn’t get out one coherent sentence. She was trying to say she wanted to swear, something she didn’t do often. It only slipped out when she was angry and alone. Sometimes Elsie would get her to swear. And right now, it’s all she wanted to do. It was all her mind could think of.

Elsie bucked her hips.

“Fuck!”

Laughing against the skin on her neck, Elsie began to thrust faster into her girlfriend’s pussy.

“O-oh my... Nnm!” Nessa moans with each slam inside. The toy was longer than she was used to. It hit her uterine entrance so nicely. Every thrust made her body shake and she realized how knotted her hair was going to get from this. Oh well. She brings a hand to her clit.

Elsie looks up from setting hickeys. “You like that?” They growl, smirking, “You like me fucking your tight pussy?”

“Ah-ahh!” Was all Nessa could say. Yes, she loved it! But she couldn’t get a word in.

Elsie leans into her face. “Look at me.”

Nessa obeys.

“Are you my cock slut?”

That sent Nessa over the edge. “Fuck!” She cries out, fingers rubbing her clit fast and hard, “Y-you’re going to make me, ah-hah, come!”

“Are you my cock slut?!” Elsie repeated with more vigor. The toy thrusted harder.

“I-I,” She huffs, “Yes! I am!”

And with that, Elsie took the toy out and quickly slid down. She pulls Nessa so her legs swing over their back.

“What are you-hahh...”

Elsie dragged a tongue over the woman’s stretched out folds. Then they got to work. Their mouth centralized on Nessa’s clit and began to suck and lick.

“E-Elsie...” She gulps, “Please.”

Oh, this was too much fun. Elsie brings a free hand to her own clit. It wouldn’t take much for either of them to reach completion. She took her other hand and easily scooped two fingers up inside Nessa.

Nessa gasps.

Very very soon, Elsie felt the woman tighten around her fingers. Her fingers scooped and curled and her lips sucked on Nessa’s clitoris. She felt her own clit twitch under her touch. And finally, Nessa began to orgasm.

“Fuuuuck... Elsie.” Nessa breathed, whimpering with heavy breathe as she finished.

Elsie orgasmed soon after, twitching with their brown and black hair falling onto Nessa’s lower belly, “Hah, nmm.”

Once the two stopped twitching, they caught their breath. From the silence came the realization of the ocean around them. Nessa’s seaside home sat in the northern area of Galar, on a wooden dock. The sea raged and crashed against the dock’s posts. Salt filled the air, inside and outside.

Elsie was the first to move. They stood up, their knees wobbling for a second, then proceeded to take off the strap. They set it on Nessa’s dresser. It was hers, surprisingly. Elsie had never been topped by her. They made a mental note to ask later. Once finished, they walked over to the bed and leaned into Nessa.

“Mm.” Nessa grunts, “I need a bath.”

Elsie smiles. With pleasure, they pick up their girlfriend, her legs wrapped around their hips. They walk to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet seat, the lid closed.

The two bathe together in a large tub filled with oatmeal and honey bath mix. Elsie offered to wash Nessa’s hair at one point, but Nessa wanted to do it herself tomorrow. Nessa did wash Elsie’s hair, however. Nessa had short fingernails for once, her fingers pressing into Elsie’s scalp. The soap turned gray from the black dye. Once all clean, the two toweled off, Elsie tying up her hair into a bun.

When they came back into the bedroom, the two didn’t even think about the bedsheets being dirty as they cuddled into bed. Elsie wore boxers and Nessa wore a tank top and panties. The bed sat in the middle of the room. The sea turned to white noise around them as their bodies began to slow down.

Right before falling asleep, Elsie shifts, and pulls Nessa into a hug. Nessa accepts it, wrapping her arms around the other and laying her head on their chest.

“Good night.” Elsie sighs, eyes closed.

“Good night.”

-

The coffee machine beeps. Elsie pulls out the pot and pours some brew into a tall mug. She sets the mug down on a marble countertop. Just a smidge of sugar is added, and a spoon as well. Elsie picks the mug back up, turning around and sliding it beside Nessa’s plate of food.

“Thank you, love.”

“Of course.”

Just as she goes to pour herself some, the toaster pops up some bread. She grabs a plate and sets the bread down. Standing up against the island, she begins to spread apple jam on her toast.

Nessa sets down her mug after taking a sip. “Mm,” She hums, “What do you have planned today?”

Elsie smiles. They finish preparing their toast and turn back around to make some coffee. “Nothing. I don’t work today, either.” They pour coffee into a mug and add a good amount of creamer.

“Oh, so you’re free all day.”

Coffee properly made, Elsie turns back around with a smirk. “You sound pleased.”

Nessa purses her lips, biting back, “I was going to suggest something in case you had nothing to do today, asshole.” She picks up a sausage with her fork.

“Oooh.” Elsie moves a chair and sits before the island counter with toast and coffee in hand.

“So,” Nessa starts, “I have a little bit of free time today. I have to do a modeling gig then go to a training session in the afternoon. Almost the whole day is booked.”

Elsie watches Nessa as she speaks. She memorizes the sleepy eye bags, the slouched shoulders. Nessa’s long hair was frizzier than normal today. Elsie made note of it, how it bunched in her shoulders and the baby hairs framing her soft jaw.

“It’s in between two modeling slots.”

Elsie suddenly understood. She would have to go home. Her heart sank. She bit into some toast to hide any expression coming to the surface.

Nessa takes a second before elaborating, “Maybe you’d like to stop by in between those gigs?”

Hm. Elsie straightens their back and wipes their mouth. “How long would I be there for?” They sip their coffee.

“An hour, roughly.”

Elsie thought on it more. They take another bite of toast. Then reply, “What would we do in an only hour’s time, give or take?”

Nessa’s cheeks darkened and she picked up a slice of toast with egg on it.

“Ah.” Elsie chuckles, “Okay, so last night wasn’t enough?” They continue to eat with a smirk.

Flustered, Nessa bites back, “No! It was amazing!”

“God,” Elsie leans forward, toast in hand, cooing, “When you said you were my cock slut I didn’t think you really meant it.” She chuckles.

Nessa slams her mouth shut, teeth clacking. She rolls her eyes. Upon standing she walks to the sink to put away her dishes. She needed time to think of a better answer to that. Just as she thought she was getting one, she felt hands slide under her tank top and over the skin of her waist.

“You know I’m joking, right, love?”

Elsie’s body slowly presses into Nessa’s back. It wasn’t a thought to do it. Their bodies simply fit together. She smiles, the warmth of their chest spreading over her spine. “Yes.” She purrs quietly, “I was trying to think of a comeback.” She begins to wash her hands.

A hum sounds heavy in Elsie’s chest. They press their face into the crook between Nessa’s neck and shoulder. Mouth muffled, face full of hair, they question, “Did you actually want to have sex today? Or do you just want me to come by?”

“Ideally,” Nessa wipes her hands on a dish towel, “I was just thinking of making out. Or just cuddling. Something softer.” She turns around, making the other shift.

Elsie nods with a slight smile. “I’d like that.”

Nessa brings a hand up, cupping the woman’s cheek. She watches as their eyelids droop. “Thank you.” She arches her feet, standing on her toes to kiss Elsie gently.

“Mm,” They sigh, “That reminds me. I’d love it if you topped me some time.”

Nessa’s mind nearly explodes. Her eyes grow wide and her hand freezes. Blushing intensely, she nods.

Satisfied with their conversation, Elsie leans down to kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. Then she grabs her mug and walks off into the hallway.

-

A large backstage area floods with models. Long tables of snacks, makeup, and clothes are set up everywhere. Little stations here and there have models preparing with makeup artists, designers, and photographers, usually all at the same time. Little companion Pokemon run around people’s feet and make a small mess. One Fennekin sits in a model’s lap while they rest. Pop music plays muffled in the background.

“Alright, you’re done, Nessa.”

Nessa relaxes her body. She smiles wide and steps off the white background.

“Good job today.”

She thanks the photographers and producers before stepping to her own station. Laying in a curled up position on the floor is her Drednaw. The largest Pokemon here, he stands at 3 feet tall, but is essentially a giant puppy. He greets his owner with a sleepy rise of his head.

Nessa smiles down at him. As she begins to put on a jacket, she hears a conversation near the entrance. She looks up. Elsie stands talking to someone at the entrance.

Drednaw in toe, Nessa walks over quickly. “Frank?”

The administrator looks at Nessa.

“Elsie’s my guest. In between shoots.”

The tall man glances at Elsie. Who can blame him? The woman has a black mullet, a tattoo sleeve, ear gauges, and a slight mustache. And their outfit seemed like something the models wear for shoots, something with clashing patterns and colors. Definitely not regular streetwear.

“Fine.” He grunts, walking away.

Elsie steps forward.

“Not so close,” Nessa steps back, whispering, “I don’t want people to think we’re together.”

They look beyond the sea of models. “Ah.” They smirk. Just then, their Morgrem comes bouncing through the entrance. He smirks in the same way Elsie does.

“Let’s actually go elsewhere.”

Elsie was about to ask why, and didn’t she have her own room, but it was quickly dismissed. The two walked outside the warehouse area into a room with props and backgrounds. Nessa smiles with relief, body slouching up against a wall. “You look stressed.” Elsie commented without thinking.

Nessa ran a hand through hair sprayed locks. “What’s new?” She sighs.

“Mm.” Elsie steps forward, close to Nessa, purring, “What’s new is you requesting my being here.”

Previously looking at the ground, Nessa looks up. She blushes. More so when Elsie places a hand on the wall and leans into a kiss. Nessa sinks, her jacket sliding off her shoulders.

Elsie feels her girlfriend get into it. She chuckles between their mouths, moving her hands to squeeze Nessa’s ass and pull her in close. Just as Nessa moans, Elsie hears something. She peaks one eye open. Someone stands in the doorway to the room with a camera. Fuck. Elsie pulls away.

Panting, Nessa presses, “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, no,” Elsie looks back to Nessa with concern. “You could never. What made you think that?” Their eyes kept glancing to the person in the entry.

Nessa smiles awkwardly. “You were the one to pull away.”

“Yeah.” Elsie nods their head to the doorway.

Nessa’s face drops, confused. She looks to where they pointed with their head. “Hey!” She yelps, pulling away from Elsie, “No paparazzi! There’s a sign outside!”

The photographer looks away. Elsie’s Morgrem is running towards them, yapping. The man shouts and runs away.

“Morgrem!” Elsie calls, to which the goblin creature smiles and comes over. “Good boy.”

Nessa presses two fists against her forehead, eyes squeezed shut. “No, no,” She huffs, “I mean, thank you, but, he still has the photos!” Her Drednaw presses against her side for support.

Elsie immediately wraps the other in their arms. “I’m sorry.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Nessa fights back tears as Elsie’s thumbs rub circles into her back, “But so much is going to happen now. Your life will be a constant media stream. Everyone either loves or hates you, you-“

“I’ll fight it.” They shush, “I can handle it, I’m sure.” They bury their face in Nessa’s hair.

Nessa breaks. She wants to say more. She didn’t want this to happen. If their relationship goes online, is broadcasted, nothing would be sacred anymore. She wanted for them to be alone. Just the two of them. Her back shakes and the sobs start to silently come through.

The two sit for a while. Morgrem and Drednaw sleeping by their sides, Nessa cries quietly into Elsie’s chest. Eventually Elsie looks at a watch on their wrist. “Mm,” They whisper, “Your break is almost up, sugarplum.”

Nessa sniffles and looks up. The two are on the floor, and she sits in Elsie’s lap. Wiping at her eyes, she shakingly replies, “I-I’m sorry. I started my period today.” She smiles.

Elsie smiles back. “Do you have everything you need here for that?”

Nessa nods.

“Okay.” Elsie continues, “Just wanted to make sure.” They cup their hands on either side of her face. “I love you, you know.”

The woman blushes, smiling with joy now. “I love you, too.” She laughs.

The two struggle, but eventually stand up. Nessa knew her makeup was a mess and did her best to clean it but with little success. She goes to leave the room when Elsie grabs her hand. She looks behind. Elsie stares with a smile.

“Well, if they know now, why hide it?”

Nessa’s eyebrows furrow. Before they leave the room she straightens her face. Just as expected, when they walk in further, multiple workers stare. Nessa calls her makeup artist over who was already staring. The woman is short and her face crinkles with concern at the sight of Nessa.

Nessa laughs slightly, “Think you can fix this?” She squeezes Elsie’s hand.

The artist looks at Elsie. Looks to the Morgrem drooling behind them. Then nods.

-

Laughs roll over the waves of the ocean. Spearows and Pidgies fly overhead as the sun sets. Elsie runs up to shore completely naked. They laugh heartily, watching as Nessa and her Goldine stare onto the shore with horror. The sun begins to set, turning the water into a reflection of purples, oranges, and blues. Nessa runs up first, going as fast as she can. “Where are your boxers?” She screams, Elsie barely hearing over the high tide.

“Goldine!” They laugh, jumping towards Nessa and picking her up with ease.

“Hey!”

Elsie, overjoyed, steps into the water at knee height and yells out, “Gooooldiiiine!”

The fish previously seen with nothing now jumps up with a pair of boxers and a bra in her mouth.

Nessa’s mouth gapes and she scrambles out of Elsie’s grasp. “Goldine!” She scolds, “Get back here!” Her Arrokuda swims through Elsie’s legs.

Once everyone was clothed and tired, the sun set, they headed back up the beach to Nessa’s house. It was a quiet walk. Sand in bare feet and bugs starting to chirp, the two had nothing to say. It had been a little bit since the media got a hold of those pictures of them making out. Neither of them had revealed anything to anyone. People were dying to know, but they were dying to live in peace. Elsie even installed some home security options to hopefully make the paparazzi leave them alone. Even when Elsie went back to her place, her own region, people pestered her. It was exhausting at first, but then she started threatening them. Elsie had no issue being scary.

Nessa stepped into the shower first. Elsie turned some calming music on their phone and trimmed their mullet. Then they stepped into the shower. Nessa rinsed them down, getting all the hair clippings off. Then Elsie wrapped the woman into a hug.

“What are you doing?” Nessa giggles, her back pressed against Elsie’s torso.

“Hugging you.”

Nessa sits on the edge of her bed running coconut oil through the blue and black curls. She watches with heavy eyelids, her girlfriend brush her teeth with her Morgrem sitting nearby. A laugh rises in her chest as the Morgrem knocks over a bottle of hair oil and Elsie begins to scold him. It was here she wondered if she should ever reveal to the public about Elsie. When something as simple as their Morgrem acting silly could be a whole media storm. Her smile fades as she wraps up her hair with a silk headband.

Elsie walks back into the bedroom. Immediately, they notice something wrong. Nessa sits up against the headboard of her bed. Her shoulders are drooped and she holds her phone hesitantly. Elsie says nothing at first. There could be multiple reasons, and she knew Nessa would come to her if the situation was serious. So she adjusts her boxers and crawls into bed.

Not long after adjusting in the heavy quilts, Nessa sighs, “It’s a shame, really.”

“Hm?” Elsie looks up, head on their pillow.

Nessa casts her gaze down, blue eyes sad. “That photographer finding us.” She smiles slightly.

Elsie replies gently, “How so, love?” They bring a hand to the woman’s thigh and rub gently into her freshly cleaned skin.

“There’s no such thing as friendly paparazzi. Polite interviewers are rare.” Nessa looks up, staring out a window. “I know we’ve dealt with them for now. But I think it will only get worse.”

She was right. It could very much get worse, get violent, even. Elsie shifts closer and sits up. They wrap an arm around Nessa’s side, kissing her forehead. “Whatever it brings, we can deal with it.”

Nessa slowly allows her eyes to close. “Should I even announce that we’re together?” She asks quietly. Her arms fall into her lap.

“If you want to.” An ocean wave cracks particularly louder than the others outside. “Either way, I’ll help you-no, us-get through it.”

The two meet each other’s gaze. They weren’t sure when or how they had laid down. But soon they were under the blankets together, Elsie’s strong arms wrapped with hands pressed against Nessa’s spine. Nessa watched the other’s eyes close. Then she shifted so she could lay her head on their chest, just above their breast. She listened to her heartbeat. It was slow. Elsie’s hands sent heat through her back; the blankets were barely needed.

“Yeah.”

Elsie sighs, humming, “Hm?”

“We’ll get through it.”


End file.
